


Like Velvet

by Bubonicc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: Ulaz is important to Shiro, a lot more than the others know. Every kiss has his hair standing on edge, every breath against his neck makes his heart flutter.





	

He did nothing to impede the hands slowly sliding around his hips, nor did he try to stop them from pushing against the small of his back, urging his body into another. No, he wanted this, a lot more than he had cared to admit, but he had wanted this.

Lips as soft as silk had ghosted along his neck, nipping at his jugular and following the vessel all the way down to his collar bone. From there the lips pressed into his skin, kissing little circles and then progressing back up towards Shiro's jaw.

Something cold but equally as soft as those lips nudged the underside of his jaw, coaxing him to tilt his head more, wanting him to expose more of himself, and he did.

"Mhm~" The groan had slipped past his lips far sooner than he had expected one too. Barely had he been touched and yet his heart was pounding against his chest as the towering Galra had him taking slow steps further and further into his personal quarters. "Ulaz~" Eyes glossed over with a humble need, Shiro exposed more of his neck to the working Galra, feeling the sudden warm wetness of a tongue tracing along his vein.

"Ngn~" Below, Shiro could feel the sudden absence of a hand pressing into his back and instead felt a clawed thumb graze across his side. Pressing into him, he couldn't help but let another groan slip past his lips, and it was quickly muffled as Ulaz's lips connected with his. Much hungrier than before, the Galra had pushed into him, jerking his hips back a bit as his personal needs were starting to show. 

"You didn't just invite me in here to _catch_ _up_ ," Breaking the kiss off, Ulaz nosed Shiro's cheeks affectionately, "did you?" He kissed at the corner of Shiro's mouth, feeling the paladin pant against him and his body suddenly surge when he pressed him harder against himself. When he moved away from his mouth, Ulaz had focused his kisses on the bridge of Shiro's nose, kissing at each end of his scar.  

In truth Shiro had invited Ulaz to his personal quarters to talk, more than anything he had wanted to talk. Except when Shiro had opened the door and saw Ulaz standing tall for the first time in a casual black spandex suit much like his own, he felt a knot form in his throat. Of course he had swallowed it down and allowed the Galra inside, except there was a long silence that had followed. It had escalated when Ulaz cupped Shiro's cheeks and told him he was happy he had survived and the rest was sort of a blur. All that mattered as they were here now, pressed against one another, panting.

"I-" Shiro began, suddenly cut off as Ulaz slipped his hand up past the lip of his shirt, now pressing it against his toned belly. "I... _huh_ -" He could feel claw tips grazing his exposed stomach, sometimes even pressing in but never threatening to cut. Instead it was nothing but kind, circling and kneading back and forth, pausing and waiting for Shiro to groan before continuing.

Their mouths connected again, and this time Shiro was the one to press forward, slipping his tongue inside of Ulaz's mouth and getting a purr in response. It was certainly an alien concept to the Galra, but he played along, opening and allowing Shiro to explore.

The further up Ulaz's hand traveled the farther Shiro's shirt was lifted from his body, exposing more and more of himself to the Galra. It hadn't taken him more than a moment to reach one of Shiro's nipples, and immediately he started to play with it. Pinching it and rolling it between slightly furry fingers, Ulaz kept the rest of his attention on Shiro's neck. Nipping and biting, he leaned forward more and more, using his larger body to guide Shiro closer and closer to his disheveled bed.

Mouths parting, Ulaz chuckled into the side of Shiro's cheek, feeling the paladin’s own hands now sliding up his shirt. It had been met with an immediate hesitation as he was met with fur rather than skin. That of course hadn't been a surprise, but the variation instead. Most Galra Shiro had met were long haired and rather fluffy. Ulaz wasn't, in fact; Ulaz may have been the only short haired Galra he had ever seen. His fur was tight against his body, but didn't lack softness. In fact it was softer than anything Shiro had felt, and _warm._ Ulaz was so _warm_.

He couldn't help but linger, allowing the tips of his fingers on his still human hand to dig into the fur. It was so terribly smooth and soft to the touch, comforting even. Spreading his fingers apart as far as they could go, he rubbed a large portion of Ulaz's sculpted pectoral.

There was a tug from under his armpits, and Shiro lifted his arms, allowing the Galra to pull his shirt up and over his head. Dropping the shirt to the floor, Ulaz advanced on the now fully exposed collarbone, nipping it and suckling on it until he felt Shiro surge against him.

"Mhm!~" Fingers digging into fur, Shiro tugged on the alien's shirt, wanting it off, and Ulaz complied. Taking a step back from the paladin, Ulaz gave himself some room to move as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Tossing it in the direction he thought he had also tossed Shiro's shirt, Ulaz ran his hand over the top of his head and wiggled his ears.

It hadn't been surprising to see the white markings on Ulaz's head also continue down the rest of his body, but it was breathtaking. Whether it was natural or Ulaz dyed his fur, it did have a tribal essence to it.

Much like the thick lined markings on his head, strips of white also decorated Ulaz's collar bone. When it came to his chest it had been nearly all white and continued down his belly to vanish far below his pant line. It narrowed the farther down it got, once again introducing the tribal like lines that wrapped around Ulaz's hips.  

"Like what you see?" Ulaz's voice was gritty, deeper than usual and he had this funny little smirk on his face. Perhaps it had to do with Shiro's flushed cheeks, now a bright pink after having ogled a little too long.

"Tsk, I-" There had been little time to reply as Ulaz had lumbered forwards and splayed a large hand across his bare chest, shoving him back.

His descent hadn't been far as his back came into contact with his bed and the plush comforter that had been crumpled up on top. Within the few moments he had fallen, Ulaz had already advanced, sliding between Shiro's slightly parted thighs.

"Mhn~" Having struggled for a moment to prop himself up onto his elbows, Shiro glanced between his parted legs to see the spandex of his pants slightly stretched outwards. Bloody suits did little when it came to trying to hide any kind of erection, and from the looks of it Shiro was nearly all the way there. In fact, each time Ulaz shifted between his legs his shaft would throb and the spandex around his waist would flex, straining even.

It throbbed harder when Ulaz's lips found themselves pressed to the bulge, mouthing over it. His warm breath seeped through the fabric, causing Shiro's stiffening shaft to tingle with need. In fact it had been more than just a tingle, it had been terrible pang that swelled and expanded through his hips enough that he twisted in place, whining. "Mhm~" Shiro tilted his head back, his mouth wobbling when Ulaz nipped the bulge harder.

"Fuck~!" Fists knotting the comforter, Shiro tossed himself back, one leg kicking outwards as the Galra continued to move around his midsection. " _Fuck~_ "He twisted and bucked hs hips upward into Ulaz, immediately feeling the Galra push back against him. Pinning the paladin’s hips back onto the bed, Ulaz persisted, mouthing and kissing here and there harder than before. "U-Ulaz... _huff~!_ " Licking his lips, Shiro tried once more to prop himself up. Sitting himself on shaky elbows, he looked down between his parted legs, a knot forming in his throat as he noticed Ulaz was looking up at him.

Ulaz's normally fierce golden eyes were soft, glassy even as his own arousal was getting the better of him. When he locked eyes with Shiro his pointed ears wiggled and he sat up slightly, smiling.

There was an odd purring noise that started to emit from his body. At first Shiro wasn't sure what it was but when Ulaz leaned down to kiss at his exposed belly and his furry chest rubbed against his lower half, he could feel the Galra softly vibrating.

Tongue flicking outwards, Ulaz lapped the taut muscular structure that made up Shiro's midsection. He kissed each lump, pressed his lips into every grove, and preoccupied his hands by tugging lightly at the waistband of Shiro's spandex pants.

Another gentle tug came, and then Ulaz slipped two fingers under the waistband. He didn't advance, but instead slid his fingers around from Shiro's belly to the side of his hips, just teasing him.

Leaning forwards, Ulaz bumped his own groin against Shiro's backside, grinding it into him and making it known. Every few bumps he would hold his position, grunting to himself as his own swelling erection enjoyed the simple contact.

"Mngn~ Fuck~" Shiro tossed his head to the side as he felt Ulaz's fingers suddenly sink past his waistband. Ever so slowly they snaked downward, closer and closer until finally they ghosted over their goal. "U-Ulaz." Cheeks burning, Shiro's hips bucked as the Galra's hand wrapped around his shaft and gave a simple stroke. "Oh fuck~" He tossed his head to the side, squeezing his eyes closed as the usual pangs of dull pleasure amplified. "Oh _fuck_."

Pleased by the reaction, Ulaz gave another humble stroke, stretching out the spandex as he pulled. It was too constraining to move any faster, but that was fine as he was taking great pleasure in slowly jerking the paladin off.

Kissing up the center of Shiro's chest, Ulaz further scooted himself up, making sure to keep his stroking up. He purred louder at the loud groan Shiro released at the sensation of his furry chest against his. It was such a strange sensation, but the feeling of fur against skin seemed intoxicating. So warm and soft, he couldn't get enough.

Nosing the side of Shiro's cheek, Ulaz chuckled into him before his tongue once again flicked outward. Licking from the bottom of Shiro's jaw all the way up to his cheekbone, Ulaz went in for a second lap before pausing with his tongue still slightly out.

Face covered in confusion, Shiro just blinked. Sure Ulaz had been licking him all night but he hadn't used his _entire_ tongue to do it. Not to mention Ulaz's tongue seemed to have a sort of rough pattern to it if he fully extended it.

"Sorry, Galra habit." When it came to Galra and mating, grooming while doing it was just common. Lick after lick, it was sensual and just a display of affection, though to someone who isn't covered in fur, it may have seemed strange.

"Heh." Reaching up and draping his arms over Ulaz's neck, Shiro tugged him downwards, locking lips with him. Kiss after kiss, he grunted into the Galra, shivering against him when he felt his hands still moving in his pants.

By now Ulaz had focused his thumb around the center of Shiro's shaft, swirling a claw tip around the little slit and pressing into it. Each press had Shiro groaning into him and digging his fingers into his neck, urging him to continue.

Beads of fluid oozed from Shiro's erection and Ulaz was quick to swirl his thumb around them, spreading it around the head and using it to his advantage for a smoother stroke. Having already been terribly aroused the moment Ulaz had touched him, it didn't take long for his cock to reach its hardest potential.  

Engorged and throbbing it swelled and relaxed in the Galra's hand, creating a significantly larger amount of fluid now.

"Ulaz... _huff..._ please...-" All this teasing was nice, but it was getting to the point Shiro was getting impotent. His body ached and tingled all over, every few minutes he felt his hips lurch with desire and Ulaz grinding his own hard cock against him wasn't helping. He wanted more, and he would get it.

Tugging at the sides of his pants, Shiro struggled to slide them down, sighing in relief when Ulaz helped him. Kicking the fabric from his legs, Shiro glanced up to watch as Ulaz did the same to his own pants.

The tip of his shaft had been sticking out from the waistband, leaking what Shiro could only make out as a slightly transparent pink fluid. It was strangely pretty and had a faint glow to it. As Ulaz slipped his pants down and revealed more of himself to the hot and bothered paladin, it became clear Shiro was in for quite a ride.

It had been the first time he had ever seen a Galra shaft, at least one extended from its sheath as it was usually completely concealed when a Galra wasn't aroused. He was aware that they were a species that knotted, and from the looks of it Ulaz hadn't released his yet. So far he had extended the main part of his cock and the natural lubricant he produced made his shaft appear glossy. For the most part, it had been significantly more plane that Shiro had first thought. There was a strange ribbed like pattern on the shaft's underside, and the head was at a slight point. Lining the sides were a few small barbs and at the base there had been a slight indication of the start of Ulaz's knot, still plenty hidden in his sheath.

Stepping forward and grabbing Shiro's legs, Ulaz slid him closer to the edge of the bed and pressed himself against the paladin's backside.

" _O-oh fuck_ ~" Shiro stuttered, Ulaz's fur and shaft feeling like a dream against his bare skin. The slimy sensation of Ulaz's cock against his ass had his own shaft swelling with need. He hiccupped as Ulaz started to grind again, just sliding himself up and down between bare cheeks.

Craning himself over the paladin's sweaty body, Ulaz pressed a firm kiss into the side of his mouth before arching his hips back and angling himself a little better to nose against Shiro's entrance.

"Mhm!~" Hips bucking, Shiro hissed out at the sudden prod, getting a zing of pain and pleasure. "Easy.... easy." Digging his fingers into the front of Ulaz's chest, Shiro grit his teeth and felt the Galra ease back.

The grinding continued, and Shiro felt his lower half starting to get sticky from Ulaz smearing his natural lubricant all over him. Every few thrusts he would pull back and prod at him again, getting loud hisses and grunts in response. When he pressed too hard, Shiro bucked and kicked out, gasping. Slide, prod, and repeat until finally Ulaz didn't pull back. Instead, the Galra pushed forwards against Shiro's entrance, kissing his sweaty cheek as he pushed past the tight ring of muscles.

"NGN!~"  It stung, and the deeper Ulaz pushed the more it hurt, but when he withdrew it was worth it. The wave of pleasure that crashed down on him had him quaking against the Galra. Eyes glossed over with lust, he heaved below. Dragging his fingers across Ulaz's chest, he tried to pull him back against him, wanting him to thrust again, and he did. "F-ah-uck!" Shiro sobbed out, tossing his head back as Ulaz slid a little deeper.

"Shh." Ulaz cooed, kissing around Shiro's jaw to mouth over his jugular. Lingering there a while as his hips pulled back and pushed forwards, he nibbled. He kept the pace slow; aware he hadn't stretched Shiro before entering him, and could feel the paladin's entrance straining. A few thrusts and it rippled, relaxing and loosened, allowing him to push deeper.

"Oh god, yes-" Eyes glossed over, Shiro picked his head up and tried to look between their bodies. Practically drooling, he watched Ulaz's working hips and purple shaft vanish into him. "Oh _fuck~_ Just like... _huh_... just like that." His mouth wobbled as he continued to watch, his head slightly jerking to the left as Ulaz continued to nibble the right side of his neck.

He could hear Ulaz panting softly and feel his warm breath spilling over the side of his neck. It had started out soft and increased in volume the faster his hips started to move. In a matter of minutes their hips clapped together and Shiro's legs bounced with each thrust.

Chest heaving, Shiro bared his teeth at the Galra and squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to fight off the creeping sensation that he was going to cum. It built faster and faster behind his groin and the loud sob he let out signaling he was close did little to prevent its arrival.  

Arching so hard against the mattress that his chest bumped against Ulaz's, Shiro yanked the covers and twisted. If not for Ulaz between his legs he may have rolled completely on his side. Instead he just sobbed into the comforter, his shaft swelling and spurting a thick stream of cum across him and the sheets.

"O-Oh!~" He heard Ulaz grunt above him, and then something new press against his backside, something harder and much rounder than Ulaz's still working shaft.

Having finally released his knot, Ulaz pressed it against Shiro's entrance but made no real move to pop it inside. Instead he continued his usual thrusting, unsure if humans could handle such things.      

"Do it." Drool streamed down one side of Shiro's mouth as he flopped back down on his back, his face beat red. The white tuft of hair that usually stood above his face was now clinging to his sweaty forehead. "Come on." Placing shaky hands on Ulaz's soft hips, he tugged the Galra closer, wanting him to knot him.

"Are you sure?" Ulaz's ears had sagged; his purple cheeks now a flush pink. His fur was damp and disheveled now, making him look less formal and more feral.

Nodding, Shiro smirked and propped himself up on his elbows again, wanting to watch. His body bounded as Ulaz continued to jerk against him, harder and harder now, until finally he pressed all of his body weight into the paladin.  

"Nng!~" Eyes widening, Shiro felt the stretch and burn of the knot struggling to enter him.       

"Relax." Ulaz's voice was deeper than usual and much huskier, on the verge of orgasm himself. Wrapping an arm around Shiro's neck and stroking the back of his head, Ulaz craned his neck down and pressed their foreheads together.

Bucking hard, the knot popped in and Shiro choked out a sob. It was muffled halfway through as Ulaz yanked him close, burying his face into his soft shoulder.

A sweet musk filled Shiro's nose and he rolled his eyes back into his head, his body quivering as a second orgasm rocked him. His hands trembled so hard he released Ulaz's hips and just let them hover.

Inside, the knot swelled further, locking the two of them in place. His thrusts stopped and all he could do was grind, but it had been enough to bring him over the edge.

"Mhm~" Shiro's eyes fluttered as he felt a warm sensation starting to fill his belly. It spread and the hair on the back of his neck and arms stood up as it washed over him. Each pulse of Ulaz's shaft pumped more and more fluid into the already full space, leaving him feeling bloated and sleepy. His eyes fluttered closed and he hummed softly, content.

Sagging against Ulaz's arm, the Galra gently lowered his head back against the bed and for a few second he just laid there trying to catch his breath.

A familiar long wet lap came against his cheek, and Shiro opened one eye to see Ulaz licking his face again. A second lap, then a third and Ulaz moved towards the tuft of white hair on his head, starting to groom that instead.

Too tired to make a fuss about out, Shiro could only smile.  


End file.
